Smoking devices are known. For example, a bong or waterpipe has a long history of use as a filtration device for smoking herbal substances such as cannabis, tobacco, and the like.
For example, FIG. 1 shows a typical, prior-art waterpipe 10. As shown, the waterpipe 10 comprises a fluid-tight vessel 12 coupled, at an upper portion thereof, to a flexible tubing 14 having a mouthpiece 16. The waterpipe 10 also comprises a tubing 20, known as a stem, which extends into the vessel 12 through a sidewall thereof and terminates at a lower, proximal end 24 located in a lower portion of the vessel 12. A bowl 18 is coupled to the stem at an upper, distal end 22 outside the vessel 12, for accommodating herbal substance 28.
In use, the vessel 12 is filled with sufficient water 26 such that the proximal end 24 of the stem 20 is under the surface of the water 26. A suitable amount of herbal substance 28 is loaded into the bowl 18, and is lit or otherwise heated for generating smoke. A user (not shown) may suck the mouthpiece 16 to draw air therefrom and create a negative pressure (compared to the atmosphere pressure) in the vessel 12. As a result, smoke 30 is drawn through the stem 20 into the water 26, forming bubbles 32 therein. While flowing though the water, the smoke bubbles 32 are filtered and cooled by the water 26. After escaping from the water at the water surface, the filtered and cooled smoke 34 moves through the vessel 12 and the flexible tubing 14, and is discharged from the mouthpiece 16 into the user's mouth.
Other waterpipes are also known in the art, with various shapes, materials, colors and/or additional components for improving the usability of the waterpipes. Nevertheless, it is always a desire to provide a novel smoking apparatus such as a novel waterpipe, and a method of using same.